This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting and collecting self-propelled carriages wherein the carriages move along the respective inner walls of a construction in the rectangular form so as to effect the fillet welding of the construction in the rectangular form in different regions by means of automatic welding devices each carried by the carriages.
In order to carry out fillet welding of a construction in the form of rectangular shape, such as rectangular blocks in a hull in the ship building, for example, there has been proposed several apparatus. However, the prior art apparatus requires additional operators for properly orienting the carriages as described later so as to prevent twisting of cables and wires leading to the carriages which might result in failure in the operation of the welding devices carried by the carriages.
This invention aims at avoiding the above-described disadvantages of the prior art apparatus.